Love Hurts
by Fyras14
Summary: They were two of a kind; a soldier and a noble. One untrusting of the world around her, and another trying to live with the responsibilities of his rank.Their lives held by a thread...easy to break.
1. Chapter 1

_Why love if losing hurts so much? We love to know that we are not alone._

**- C. S. Lewis**

* * *

><p><strong>-One- <strong>

**-Escape and Meeting-**

* * *

><p>The plan was stupid, the solution simple; he had to get out of there. But, of all the things….why did a ventilation vent have to be part of the stupid plan? His friend was an idiot.<p>

"You're skinny, you'll fit."

"…"

"Why the face, Noctis?"

"…you are an idiot, Rafe."

"What? I was just trying to help!"

"Rafe, your way of helping Noctis here is by getting him stuck in the ventilation system…on the thirteenth floor. Definitely not helping."

"Oh, come on, Xavier! Not you, too!"

"Moron…"

"And now you, Logan…thanks man, you're such an-"

"Could we please focus on how I could get out of this room?" Noctis growled, glaring at his three bickering friends as he tried to make himself as small as possible; a feat made quite difficult by his rather dark, attention-seeking suit.

The place the four of them where in was wonderfully decorated. Lights here and there, a table of food with many things to choose from standing in the middle with many people around it holding plates, finely dressed as Noctis, wearing gowns and suits.

Ugh. He never did have a liking for parties, especially if it involved communication and women. How his friend managed to convince him to come to this party was all but lost on him. _I should have ran away from home when I had the chance…Stella wouldn't have found me by the time of this party…_

"Okay! Okay!" Rafe cried out, passing a hand over his golden hair, as his other hand scratched his cheek. "How do you all suppose we could get old Noctis outta here, huh?"

"Why don't you just stay, Noct?" Xavier asked, sounding exasperated. "At least for an hour or two…or are you really that desperate to get away?"

"He doesn't like parties," Logan replied for the silent man, adjusting his glasses as he spied a waiter carrying a couple of wine glasses nearby. "Stella managed to hook him into coming."

"For a stranger's birthday party," Rafe elaborated, stealing a glass of wine from the passing waiter's plate. He drank the glass in one go.

"Who I hardly even know," Noctis replied. "Stella just mentioned that she was just doing a favor to a cousin of hers…"

"Oh, you mean Snow?" Xavier asked.

"Yep."

"Hmm…probably for his girlfriend, then."

"Snow Villiers has a girlfriend?" the blonde man asked, sounding incredulous. The other three only sighed, before Logan responded,

"Of course he does! Since a year ago, to be more precise. Have you been living under a rock all this time?"

"No, we just hang out with Noctis that much!"

"And yet he knows more than you do."

"Logan!"

Noctis sighed again, an irritated expression on his face as the plans for escaping where squashed once more. He just wanted to get out of here! There were too many people, and his patience was thinning by the second…if only Stella hadn't manage to convince him into coming, perhaps he'll be safe and sound in the haven of his home.

"Hey, Noctis?" came Xavier's voice, snapping the man out of his thoughts. Noctis looked back at his taller friend.

"Yeah?"

"If you really are that desperate to leave…then, leave."

"…changing your mind so soon?"

"No, but keep glaring at random people and they might actually kick you out." Xavier laughed, as Noctis blinked. Had he actually been glaring? "At least stay for an hour or so, I'm pretty sure Stella would appreciate the effort of staying behind at least for a little while," he went on, a smile on his face. "She was rather excited about this party too." Noctis shrugged.

"I suppose…she hasn't seen that cousin of hers for who knows how long…"

"So, why don't you stay?"

"I thought you already knew that. I don't like parties."

"I suppose that's why we only send you gift cards for your birthday, Noct!" Rafe said from his left. Apparently, his two other friends had stopped arguing and were now listening to their conversation. "Ah, come on! Don't you wanna meet Snow's girl?"

"…apparently, you do," came Noctis reply, as the other two gave their blonde friend a look.

"So, what if I am? She must be a cutie!"

"…yeah, I dare you to say that to Snow's face…see if you survive one of his punches." Logan told him, giving him a bored look. "If you aren't at work tomorrow morning, we'll know why. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if you do get a hangover, instead…oh, how the mighty have fallen…" Xavier chuckled as Rafe glared at the other man. Noctis only spared his friends a shake of his head and a small smile, as the blonde man began to argue with Logan once more. He stared at the arguing pair for a while, before something, caught his attention…was that…pink hair?

The young man turned his attention away from the arguing pair, and spotted the one that had caught his attention. It was a beautiful woman…wearing what appeared to be some sort of uniform, catching not only his, but the attention of others during the party. She seemed to have been in some sort of rush to get here, and she was carrying a small present in one hand, moving as quickly as possible towards the table that held mountains of presents for the star of this party.

"Is that…a Guardian Corps. officer?" Xavier asked, causing Noctis to jump at the sudden question. Was he staring at that woman that much?

"She doesn't seem to belong to the party, either…with all her dirty clothes and stuff…" the blonde man added, as both he and Logan stared at the woman as she placed the present she was carrying with the other pile.

"Whoever she is…she's about to be kicked out…" Logan pointed out, as a pair of men with black suits and glasses, whom Noctis recognized as a few of Stella's bodyguards, marched towards the woman. The woman only glanced back at them, before in the blink of an eye, another woman, this one much more smaller than her, tackled her with a bear hug.

"SIS!"

And everyone just stared.

* * *

><p>This is more of a project of mine; a story I began after reading other NoctisLightning fics, so I drew inspiration: since this is still in the planning stages, like one-shots or two-shots, ect., I won't update it unless I either feel like it, or if this story gets enough reviews (since I need your opinion if I should continue it or not) or enough views or better yet, favorites.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Until I feared I would lose it, I never loved to read. One does not love breathing.  
><em>

**-To Kill a Mockingbird**

* * *

><p><strong>-Two-<strong>

**-In the Old Days-**

* * *

><p><em>Captain Farron had always avoided people since her parents passed away; she rarely spoke unless spoken to, or given a direct order to do so, and always avoided people when she could. It had been her way of life…it had saved her life a number of times when out in the field, but even she acknowledge that she couldn't keep avoiding people, especially in unknown territory. She hadn't always been like this, however, and Captain Farron preferred no one cared as to why she was now like this…they didn't need to know. No one did. Not even Serah. <em>

_No one needed to know how much blood she had in her hands. _

* * *

><p>It took a couple of turns and a few wrong places for Lightning to finally find the giant, fifteenth floored, hotel; if the flashing lights were any indication, then that was the Cait Sith. Fancy looking place, that one.<p>

"I really don't understand how that idiot could even afford this," she muttered, as she looked up at the huge building, with the large panther-like logo by the entrance and the top. "…never seen him do anything other than hang out in the bar with those kids, but then again, it's not that I really cared…" Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves or at least, the very few she had, Lightning went towards the hotel, nodding to the doorman who could only look back at her, blinking. _Must be the uniform…and the gunblade…_

She walked inside and headed straight for the reception's desk, where a young lady was or seemed to be debating whether to call the police or laugh upon seeing the small present on Lightning's possession and the uniform she wore. The girl showed neither as the older woman came closer. "He-hello, ma'am! Wel-welcome to the Cait Sith! Umm…"

"My name is Claire Farron, Guardian Corps.," Lightning said. "I'm not here on official duty nor to arrest you, or whatever reason you may think I'm here for….I'm looking for Snow Villiers…" The girl seemed to relax, and then, looked back at Lightning, confused.

"Oh…oh! Mr. Villiers! Oh…I see! Are you…are you here for the party, ma'am?"

"…Yes…"

"Ah! I see! You're the extra guest he mentioned?" The older woman raised an eyebrow.

_Just how many people did that idiot invite? _"…I suppose…"

"Great! The party's at the thirteenth floor! Suite #14! If you are lost, just ask around the floor! It will probably be full!" Lightning nodded.

"Thank you." Nodding once more to the young girl, the older woman quickly made her way to the elevator.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is just plain ridiculous…" Lightning muttered, as for the second time that afternoon, another of those bodyguards apologized profusely towards her.

"I'm very, very sorry, ma'am…I didn't—"

"Yes," the woman cut him off, harshly. "I understand…don't worry. I just want to know where Suite #14 is."

"Ah! Of course," the man said, pointing towards a nearby room. "Room 14 is just over there, ma'am."

"Thanks…" Lightning grumbled, wondering why she didn't at least bother to change went she went home to pick up her sister's present. _Could have saved me the trouble of showing the stupid invitation and my ID card…twice, _Lightning sighed as another pair of guards watched her. She forced herself to show her invitation, for the third time; they nodded. _Stella must have helped the idiot organize the party…might explain the galore of bodyguards…_she thought, as a waiter, this one carrying an empty plate, passed her. He stopped, blinked, and turned to look back, but Lightning was already gone.

* * *

><p><em>The darkness was almost unbearable, but she knew she had to cope; it was the only way to keep on living these days…at least, until she was back in the force. But, even if she was back in the force, the darkness would still be unbearable. She had tried…she really had tried getting help, but this wasn't something so easily forgotten, so easily healed. She knew she had to be strong for Serah, but she was just one pillar and she was already crumbling. <em>

* * *

><p>…<em>Hold on, Light…just…leave the present…say hi, and leave again…Amodar wants you back by twelve…ugh…why is everyone staring? Haven't they ever seen a Guardian Corps. officer before? <em>

As soon as Lightning had arrived inside Suite #14, all eyes, or so it appeared to her, were on her. A few men—_Lecherous perverts,_ Lightning thought—were staring at her like a piece of meat, others, those closer to the women only glance at her once and then looked at their partners, confused. She could have almost sworn that she heard faint whistling coming from behind her, and Lightning had to hold herself back in order to save the moron who had done that a few teeth. It was after she had left her sister's present that she noticed them. Two, tall, with black suites and a pair of glasses to match. They seemed to have noticed her gunblade, and unlike their buddies outside the room, were more of the 'less talk and more action' type and already going for their gu—

"SIS!"

Before Lightning could react, a young woman, at least a head shorter than the young Guardian Corps. officer, enveloped in a small hug, laughing and smiling at the same time. Everyone, including the two bodyguards, was left speechless, trying to figure what had just happened.

A tall, blonde haired man in a suit, came towards Lightning and the smaller girl, smiling, "Hey, big sis! Welcome to the party!"

* * *

><p><em> Lightning sat on the couch, her eyelids barely open, as the sky turned from orange to black, finally announcing the night. Serah had been at home hours ago, hiding in her room. She always did when she and Lightning were fighting…it was her way of coping. Lightning always sat in the couch whenever they had one of those fights, trying to find a way to make it all better by tomorrow. But she knew she couldn't. She couldn't sugar-coat this argument like those other times; she couldn't go and apologize to make everything all better like in the old days, where their parents were still alive and everything was sunny and bright. <em>

_ Serah was angry at her, but Lightning couldn't care. Not now, anyways. She didn't care that her sister was angry; she only cared about making her happy…but, Serah didn't want that. She wanted that idiot of a boyfriend of hers. Snow. The moron. _

"…_I hate him...even if he makes Serah happy," she said to no one in particular. "…of all the people in the world…why did it have to be that oaf?"Lightning sighed, passing a hand over her head, thinking. _

…_**crash! Twack!**_

_ Lightning suddenly stood up, unfamiliar with the noise that had overtaken the silence of the house. She looked around, wildly, finding her gunblade discarded along with her boots by the edge of the couch. The woman moved fast, grabbing the weapon before running towards her sister's room. _

_Serah! SERA—_

—_the door was locked. Lightning could barely hear the sound the struggling inside the room; she didn't waste any time. The woman kicked the door opened, gunblade up, right on target. _

_ It was a man, wearing ski mask that concealed his face. He was on top of Serah, almost ripping her clothes off, before being paralyzed by Lightning's sudden entrance. The man quickly moved towards the older woman's sister, a knife in hand, but Lightning had reacted first. She slammed her fist straight in the man's jaw, sending down to the floor, before grabbing Serah by the arm and putting her behind her. _

"_Call the Corps.!"Lightning yelled, pushing Serah out of the ro—_

_**BANG! **_

_ Lightning could only let out a loud gasp of pain as a bullet hit her straight in the arm. "SIS!" the smaller girl cried, going to her sister's side, only to find the man pointing a gun at her, and grinning. _

"_Too bad cutie…we were gonna have some f—"_

_**BANG! BANG! **_

_ The man didn't speak anymore as his body went down; blood all over the place. Lightning, her gunblade positioned as a gun, raised high…_

…_.and shaking._

* * *

><p>Okay! Whoa...I didn't exactly expect this story to get reviews that quickly! Anyway, this update is quite early because a few of the reviews actually inspired me to continue writing this fic and I came out with this chapter. As you may have noticed, a few bits of flashbacks were occuring this chapter, to explain just a little of Lightning's past and added a bit of...well, trouble for her to get inside the party...<p>

...anyway, next chapter we will return to Noctis and get a wonderful surprise: Yes, he will leave the party! :)...wait, wrong surprise...but, anyway, that will happen. Hahaha!

Alright, for those of you wondering about the names, especially the person that left an unsigned review, I had written the first chapter on March, so I had to come up with a few names since back then their names hadn't been revealed yet, I think...: Blonde guy is Rafe, Guy with glasses is Logan and finally the suppose caretaker of the three of them is Xavier. I didn't switch their names after I found out though, since I thought those names were...well, confusing, at least for me.

Next chapter I don't know when it will be done, since I still don't have a storyline to follow with this proyect: the conflict lies more in how to get both Noctis and Light to like each other...for the moment I'm working on themes...so if the coming chapters are a little random, you already know why! (Or maybe because I just got inspired by something)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think!

Oh, and thank you, Fishcake-kun, Joanna Synclare, tlrc, guy/girl who didn't sign the review :), InitialImpression and Taeah, for reviewing!

See you!

**Summary: **They were two of a kind; a soldier and a noble. One untrusting of the world around her, and another trying to live with the responsibilities of his lives held by a thread...easy to break.


	3. Chapter 3

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage._

**-****Lao Tzu**

* * *

><p><strong>-Three-<strong>

**-Escapes and Engagements-**

* * *

><p>Noctis blinked, unsure of what to make of the scene that was suddenly playing before his eyes. No one moved as Snow, the host of the party, began to introduce the newcomer as his girlfriend's older sister.<p>

"Don't worry, guys," he said. "She's not here to arrest anyone!" And a few people laughed good-naturally. Noctis smirked, but only because he had noticed the death glare the woman was giving him. "Anyway, let's get this party going!" At that, the party returned back to normal, or as normal as it could get, as the Guardian Corps. officer was dragged by her sister and Snow towards another group lead by a blonde haired woman that Noctis immediately recognize.

"Didn't know Stella hanged out with that Serah's sister," Rafe commented, stealing a few snacks that were being passed about by a waiter.

"But, then again, you know everything, don't you?" Logan deadpanned. Rafe only glared at him.

"Logan…"

"Okay, you two, cut it off," Xavier said, getting between the two. "So what if the heir to the Fleuret family hangs out with a Guardian Corps. officer…that isn't anyone's business…nor is it yours or theirs," he flicked his thumb towards a group of people talking amongst each other and looking at the Stella's group with frowns on their faces. "For all we know, Serah's sister just got back from work and couldn't afford to get change."

"That may be possible," Logan replied, adjusting his glasses. "After all, what's a good dress compared to your sister's birthday party?"

"I would have bothered to look good, though," Rafe said, eyeing the woman who politely declined a drink coming from another blonde haired man accompanied by a dark haired woman who was trying to convince the officer to at least drink something; she was failing miserably, too. "Not that that stops her from loo—"

"Okay, that's enough," Xavier quickly replied, shooting Rafe a glare. "The last thing Stella's guest needs are lecherous perverts."

"Hey! I'm not lecherous!"

"But you're still a pervert, right?"

"Logan!"

"Dork."

"Enough!"

Noctis only sighed as his two friends started a whole new argument, this one directed at Xavier, who just managed a face palm, exasperated. He looked back at couple, and noticed they send each other small smiles, even grins. The young man couldn't help but look back at the party girl's sister, who was eyeing them once or twice before talking to a tall woman with black hair and the red haired one. He noticed the Estheims were also in the conversation, with Nora smiling at the younger woman; perhaps she was asking about work.

_Or she's teasing her, _Noctis thought, grinning as he noticed the Guardian Corps. officer blushing and trying to recover from the embarrassment as the other two women laughed good-naturally. Bartholomew Estheim, on the other hand, shook his head sympathetically at her.

He stood there, watching them for a while, before he noticed the room go quiet, hardly noticing how Snow took Serah's hand and led her to the front of the room. Noctis shook his head. He had to stop daydreaming like that.

"Everyone, thanks for coming! I hope you are all enjoying the party!" the tall man said, smiling as he held Serah closer. "Okay…I have waited almost two weeks for this party," he looked back at Serah, eyes shining. Everyone held their breath as Snow kneeled, with the smaller girl trying to contain her surprise as he did so. "Serah…will you marry me?" Noctis was rather surprised when, instead of answering Snow's proposal, the young woman jumped at him, hugging him and crying, a giant smile on her face.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Logan muttered, smiling, as the whole room erupted into congratulations, clapping and many other things.

"Yeah…that was something…" Rafe said, sounding rather disappointed.

"Why? Disappointed in the fact that she said yes?" his friend asked him.

"No…that's not it…Noctis is gone."

"What?"

Logan looked around; the only people he could see were strangers and a few others he knew. He noticed, however, that Snow and that Serah's sister were missing. Serah, for her part, was surrounded by a group of women, one who Logan recognized as Nora Estheim and another as Tifa Lockhart, the proprietor of the Seventh Heaven bars in Midgar and here in the city.

"Well, damn…" Logan said, adjusting his glasses. "Wedding proposals are just not his thing."

* * *

><p><em>Noctis…you are an idiot…<em>

He was the idiot, and he knew it now. Unless he could find a way to escape without jumping off of the balcony, then he was stumped. "I took the wrong way…damn it…" he muttered, shaking his head. "Maybe going for the first place that came to mind wasn't such a good idea…" Sighing again, he decided to take the corner and looked down at the people and lights below, at least until Xavier took off looking for him.

Noctis leaned against the balcony railing taking in the sights below him before two people caught his attention. It was Snow…and Serah's sister.

He noticed the young woman was very anxious, as if she wanted to either punch someone or cry; she was walking in circles once or twice before either she or Snow made it to the balcony. Snow, on the other hand, was watching her with concern. The woman, after debating whether to punch someone or yell, leaned against the balcony railing. Her posture seemed tensed, even from where Noctis was, he could tell she was distressed.

"Sis?" Snow asked, coming towards her. "You okay?"

_I hardly thinks so…_though Noctis from his side of the balcony as he stared at her. She seemed far from—

"I'm okay…I'm okay…"

"Doesn't exactly look like it."

_My words exactly…_

"…it's…it's just all of this…"

"Comes as a surprise?" Snow asked her, looking down at her, before staring into the sky, maybe counting the stars around, or at least, the ones he could see. "Sis…you and I may not always agree with each other…but you do agree that I love Serah…"

"I know…"

"I'm her hero; I will do anything for her to make her happy. You know that."

"…"

…_I wonder what she's thinking…_Noctis thought, only to blink in surprise as Serah's sister looked at his direction but promptly ignored him to stare at Snow.

"…If you do anything to hurt her…anything at all…I'll kill you."

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Sorry for the mayor delay! I was on vacation and well, since I can't take my laptop with me anywhere now...well, I had to leave it at home...but I already had started with this chapter since before I left, at least a day before...I already have a couple of ideas for the coming chapters but those will have to wait for a while. I do hope you enjoy this! See you next time!<p>

**Please read or review, or criticize, whichever comes first.**

**Summary**:They were two of a kind; a soldier and a noble. One untrusting of the world around her, and another trying to live with the responsibilities of his lives held by a thread...easy to break.


	4. Chapter 4

_It is with true love as it is with ghosts; everyone talks about it, but few have seen it.__  
><em>

**-****Francois De La Rochefoucauld**

* * *

><p><strong>-Four-<strong>

**-The Hero, the Sister, and the Soldier-**

* * *

><p>"…If you do anything to hurt her…anything at all…I'll kill you."<p>

They both stared at each other, one silent, and the other glaring; if Noctis knew any better, he would have assumed that Snow would be dead by now…and then, Snow smiled.

"Hey, you know me, sis! I'm her hero…you know I will protect her." And the woman just stared, before finally sighing and looking away.

"The idiot, more likely…" Snow laughed. We walked towards her and patted her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, sis! Don't be so harsh! Come on! It's a happy occasion! Let's spend time with Serah before you leave, what about it?" Serah's sister sighed, but nodded. The taller man nodded, smiling, and before long the two of them were gone.

Noctis sighed. _Well…that sure was complicated…_

"Glad you managed to stay before they could cut the cake, Noct!" Noctis almost jumped off the balcony as he felt someone slap him playfully in the shoulder. He turned, as Stella Nox Fleuret sent him a charming smile.

"Stella! How did you—"

"Find you?" the blonde woman finished, smirking. "Well, Rafe has been mentioning this rather charming plan involving ventilations and such…" Noctis looked annoyed, and then muttered,

"The idiot…"

"You shouldn't be so harsh on the poor man…he's a little tipsy…so it didn't take a while to find you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So…you spied on your cousin, his soon to be sister-in-law, and myself?"

"Well…I was a bit worried about Claire…I told Serah I would look for her. And what do you know, I found you too."

"Claire, eh?"

"Oh yes, but she prefers Lightning…although I say and Serah agrees with me, that Claire is a much prettier name." Stella smiled again, before she sighed. "Claire never did get along with Snow since the beginning, you know…? She and her sister were always fighting about it."

"Been friends with Serah for a while, now?" Noctis asked her, staring at the many buildings and lights in the distance.

"Oh yes…I was taking a few classes back in Balamb Garden…you know, that big university by Cocoon?" Noctis nodded. "I met Serah there; that was four years ago, and she was still in High School and it was through her that I met Claire…two years later, Snow and Serah met…and well, you know what happen after that," she smiled.

"…Yes…they seem happy…but,"

"But?"

"Isn't her sister's behavior a little odd? I would expect that kind of behavior from a dad, but a sister?"

"Well…Claire's the only family Serah has…of course she has a right to be a little…protective." Stella looked at Noctis. "Threatening Snow for the past two years and punching him were her ways of being protective…"

"You're kidding, right?" Stella smiled a sad smile.

"Claire's tough…but she's being raising Serah since she was young…ever since her parents passed away," Noctis stared back at her, unsure of how to react to that, after all, he still had parents. "She just wants to protect her…"

And they both stood there, silent, looking at the stars.

* * *

><p>Lightning could not help but stare at the many dishes before her, wondering if the conspicuously looking snail thing by her left was edible…and wondering why anyone would eat it. Next to her, a blonde, spiky haired man with a suit was also staring at the many dishes, but he was picking a few pieces of meat with a plate of his own and a fork.<p>

"You're not going to eat, Light?" he asked, taking a bite off the meat. "You have to admit that this Meat a la Boco is really something."

"No…I don't feel like eating…"

"Is this about Serah and Snow's engagement?" he asked, taking another piece of meat and putting it in his mouth; the blonde man finished it seconds later.

"…you could say…but, I told Serah I would try…and Snow assured me that he'll take care of her…but," Lightning sighed, before stealing a glass from a passing waiter. "I hope this isn't too strong…Amodar wants me back in an hour…"

"Well, I hear it helps with stress," the blonde man told her, smiling softly. "Besides, weren't you going to ask the Commander to give you a week off, I'm pretty sure your sister would enjoy the company."

"You know I can't, Cloud," Lightning told her companion, before drinking the contents of the glass in one gulp. "Captain Highwind's still in bed recovering…and Shera isn't going to be letting him out of the house any time soon…"

"Well, she is Cid's wife…she's just worried."

"And we need all the men and women we can…the whole mess with AVALANCHE made it all worse…" Lightning glanced back at the table before looking back at Cloud. "The higher ups are all in hysterics…want to increase security around Cocoon and back in Midgar…two of my men were assigned to Basch back in Dalmasca after one of AVALANCHE's men almost killed Princess Ashe…"

"…Only two? Isn't that a little too…uh…little?"

"Two of the best men in our squads…every single Captain in the force, excluding the SOLDIERs, lost two men to Basch…not that we are complaining…Captain Basch is a good man…he'll take care of them." Lightning sighed.

"Well…politics are sure a damn mess."

"You said it…"

_BRING!...BRI—_

Lightning didn't even let the cell phone ring a second time before she answered it. "Yes?" … "When?" A frown. "Any…casualties?" Silence. "No? Good. Injured?" A glare. "I see…I will be there in a couple of minutes." Lightning looked back at Cloud, the glare still on her face. "Tell Serah I owe her…"

Cloud nodded. "Just be careful, Light."

Lightning only managed a soft smile, before she left the room, a few eyes following her, some interested and others wondering if she was going back home to get dressed. Cloud, for his part, took another bite from his meat, a frown on his face.

_She owes Serah…she'll be fine._

* * *

><p>Well, this did take a while...sorry for the delay...I'm a little out of ideas...having trouble with writing an idea that sticks in my head...takes a while to get inspiration...anyway, this chapter was inspired after watching the Grenade music video by Bruno Mars (well, just the song, I;m not sure if he also wrote the video). I wanted to finish the party, though, and go straight into action mode...but, notice that this is both a friendship and romance story. true, the romance is yet to begin, but I have a reason for that...next chapter, the theme is, "Saviors": Things get bad when Xavier thinks that Noctis has actually left the party and goes after him...but, well...it gets a little bad.<p>

Okay, now to answer a question to 'too lazy to sign in': No, they are actually teasing her about her wearing her uniform to the party, as it wasn't done on Lightning's POV, this could easily get confusing...another few concerns:

-The characters ages are different from what you are all familiar with, and because I can change ages, I give you this!

Serah, 19, Snow, 21, Light, 23 (I always imagined her older than Snow and Serah, for some reason), Noct, 25, Xavier, 31, Cloud, 23, Logan, 27, Rafe, 22, Stella, 20...and a few others that I have yet to introduced will get different ages...I;m not too sure about the trio in FF XIII-Versus...did they have ages too?

-Anyway, for those that will ask, because they will, Cloud is not part of SOLDIER nor of Guardian Corps.; Noctis is not really a prince...just a high-ranking member of society like Stella is...so just a noble, not a prince. Princess Ashe, on the other hand, will still be a princess in my story.

-Expect many more cameos in the coming chapters, and don't mind giving me a few themes to use for the upcoming chapters!

Hope you enjoy this one!

**Summary: **They were two of a kind; a soldier and a noble. One untrusting of the world around her, and another trying to live with the responsibilities of his rank. Their lives held by a thread...easy to break.


	5. Chapter 5

_The truth is that our finest moments are most likely to occur when we are feeling deeply uncomfortable, unhappy, or unfulfilled. For it is only in such moments, propelled by our discomfort, that we are likely to step out of our ruts and start searching for different ways or truer answers._

**-M. Scott Peck **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-Five-**

**-Order and Destruction-**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It was the smoke that got Lightning's attention first. The sirens were an afterthought. She could already see a few ambulances moving away, forcing people and cars—why didn't they ever moved?—away. A lone ambulance stayed behind to aid the few that could still walk.

Lightning finally spotted the group of Guardian Corps. officials, giving orders left and right, pointing and yelling. A young man, one that Lightning immediately recognized, saw her and waved.

"Captain!"

Walking as quickly as she could, the captain replied, "Report."

"It was bomb," came the reply. "Hidden under the sewers. The bastards glued it to the cover, manhole went under a car, threw it, and well, it was a mess after that." He looked back at a small car with four doors, all destroyed, and even burnt. "The explosion did its job…a second one was found just before the manhole…just as soon as they car went up, half the traffic stopped…and well…" Lightning didn't need any more details as to why a couple of cars nearby were pretty burned up.

"Any…witnesses?" she went on, glancing towards a crowd that had build up a few feet away from the ambulance, being kept at bay by a group of officers.

"None to speak of," the man said, flicking his thumb towards the group of people. "Most of those people live here, they heard the racket and came out…a few that were walking past were too far away too notice anything…other than the flying car and the explosion that followed soon after." Lightning nodded.

"…Anything else?"

"Yeah…turns out they were targeting someone after all, ma'am…"

"Who?"

"Miss Jihl Nabaat…from PSICOM Industries," he replied. Lightning's only response was to curse under her breath.

_Great…now the people from PSICOM are going to get involved as well…just what do these people want? A damn war? _

"Where is Miss Nabaat?"

"Barely breathing, ma'am, but from what the medic told us before they left was that she was going to be alright…don't worry, she has a squadron of SOLDIERs and a few GCs that Commander Raines deployed," he said, quickly adding the last part when he noticed her glare.

"The other wounded?"

"…A family of four…Miss Nabaat was in the flying car…a lone man was in the third vehicle…and a few that you see here are those that stopped…and crashed like a line of dominos."

"…and the family…and the man? What's their status?" The man paused then, before he glanced in the distance, to where one of the ambulances had left minutes before.

"Two dead…the other three are in critical condition…"

"…I see…"

Yet, despite her words, Lighting didn't see anything. It was dark, too much dark for a city like this, with its lights and its glamour. No one deserved something like this, but the captain had learned that even when the lights were all around you, there was always a corner that would be dark.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill Noctis when I find him," Xavier growled as he made another turn, cursing under his breath and wondering why the hell Guardian Corps. had closed up two streets…now going for three, as the man made another u-turn. "Whatever possessed him to leave, anyway? He seemed to be having a…well, tried to have a good time."<p>

It had been half an hour after seeing that pretty Guardians Corp. girl, Claire, run off that he had finally noticed that Noctis was missing. He asked both Rafe and Logan if they had seen him, but Logan had mentioned that he had lost him minutes ago…and Rafe, well, that boy was just a little too drunk to care. _Of course he wouldn't care…I'm the bodyguard after all…I have to keep tabs on that boy even if it kills me…or at least, before his mother kills me after finding out about this… _It was normal for Noctis to disappear from time to time, but ever since that mess back in Dalmasca, the Caelums's were not taking chances. The only reason they allowed Noctis to go to that Snow Villiers's party was because of the tight security, and the fact that Noctis himself will be home before midnight…and counted that Stella will come up with something clever for him to get back home unnoticed, like that last time that she made him dress like a beggar in order to avoid the paparazzi that had gathered in the café they were eating at. Rafe even took a picture before the young Caelum heir gave him a black eye. His mother, Hina, on the other hand, had been so delighted with the whole situation, that she had the blonde man send her a copy which she framed and put in the bedroom. That was one embarrassment that was not going to be easily forgotten.

"…Well, at least this street ain't—"

_BRING! BRING! _

Xavier quickly grabbed his cell phone as he came to a stop sign; the caller ID read 'Noct'. He answered, "If you are still in the party, prepare to die." There was a chuckle before the caller answered,

"…_I'm still here, Xavier…I was in the balcony with Stella…sorry about that."_

"Well, sure you are, I'm going to kill you," the man said, annoyed. He looked behind him; still no cars. "Next time, at least bother to call before you disappear, Noct. Trying to find you in an hotel as big as the Cait Sith can take hours, man."

"_Sorry…I didn't think you will notice,"_

"Not notice you, the ray of sunshine in the group? Kid, noticing you and making sure you get back home to your mother in one piece is my job," Xavier said, as he finally put the car on drive. "If you want to leave, just say the word and we—"

—but Xavier never got to finish his sentence as he felt something push the car from below, and up he went. The shock lasted seconds…as did his consciousness, and the cries of Noctis coming from the phone.

"_Xavier, what was that? Xavier! Xa—"_

CLICK!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Just as soon as Lightning began expecting the area, a loud bang caught everyone by surprise; people screamed, others panicked, a few even ran off. Lightning screeched orders from the top of her lungs.

"Four with me! Let's go!"

Before long, Lightning a trio of other Guardian Corps. made their way as fast as they could towards where they had first heard the big bang. It was not close, but not too far away. _Did these guys put bombs in all the manholes around here to try and catch Nabaat? _

"Shit," Lightning cursed, before she ordered an officer to pass her his radio. "Come in, Central this is Lightning."

"_Central hears ya loud and clear, Light."_

"I need a bomb squadron on streets one to thirteen in Nibelheim District. As fast as possible, Loire," she said quickly finally spotting a small cloud of smoke hiding behind a few buildings. The young woman looked back at a second officer behind her. "Send a message to Raines. Tell him to barricade streets one to thirteen." The officer nodded, before grabbing her own radio and began to relay the message.

"_Gotcha, Light. Anything in particular that they need to watch out for?" _

"Manholes. Watch them…don't open them. Also watch the road…a second bomb might be nearby and might be remote controlled."

"_Understood. Central over and out." _

She quickly gave the radio back to her subordinate, increasing her speed as soon as she spotted the overturned vehicle and the smoke…fire already forming all over it.

"SHIT!"

Before any of the others could stop her or say something, Lightning was already running towards the flaming car. The flames had yet to completely consume the whole vehicle; she could still get whoever was inside out. She ran faster, and with reflexes born out of hard training, took out her gunblade, already in sword mode before she cut the door opened. The poor guy was dangling unconscious from his seatbelt, blood on his face and hands. Sensing the heat around them, Lightning quickly reacted, by cutting off the seatbelt, holding the man in that same position with her other hand, lest she hurt his neck anymore than it probably was. By then, the other Guardian Corps. officers where by her side, helping her get the man out. One of them left the area and forced a door opened of a nearby store, looking for an extinguisher or at least water to stop the flames. It took him almost a minute to find the damn extinguisher and by then, the three officers that were helping Lightning had the poor man halfway out.

"Use it!" the other young woman cried out, as she and Lightning yelped in pain as a nearby flame caught them by surprise. The Guardian Corps. officer didn't need to be told twice as he used the extinguisher as fast as he could, putting down the flames or at least those that he could before they could get the man out…but it wasn't working.

The flames were too strong, they were barely being put out by the extinguisher…and the man was still inside. "We have to risk it, Captain," a young man with blonde hair said, looking back at Lightning. "We either blow up, or he loses a leg!" Lightning nodded. They had no time to argue, no one had.

"PULL!"

The four officers pulled hard, trying to untangle the man from the car, as the fifth Guardian Corps. officer joined them, discarding the extinguisher to help the civilian. It took them thirty agonizing seconds to get the man out, his leg bloody and trousers ripped. "Grab him! And run!" As one, Lighting and the others grabbed unto the man, and ran as fast as they could, watching their step. They barely made it to the corner as the car blew up, flames and all.

Lightning and the others stood there, staring before the captain ordered the radio. "Central…we need an ambulance…pronto...here in the corner of 5th street…"

* * *

><p>Fyras here! Phew...this chapter took a while...didn't know how to start it...and well, I had a small bout of Writer's block that I can't seem to shake out from...but don't worry, I will get over it. Next week its back to school, but my schedule changed from mornings to afternoons, so updates might most likely occur on the weekend or at the day...or whenever I get my hands on a computer that isn't my laptop...because well, I can't take it with me anymore...the screen's rather delicate right now, so I can't close it...lucky I have a USB! And pen and paper...ideas will just come and go eventually!<p>

Anyway, in this chapter we learn a little of what is going on; those that assumed that you-know-who (PSICOM) is the villain...are in a way, right, however, the AVALANCHE guys are not right either...but, you will see in later chapters...and I know I'm not working much on the romance thing, but Noctis and Lightning have to meet one way or another...although this way is rather tragic...

I'm still working on the next chapter's theme:

-Worry

-Chaos

or

-Order.

I still don't know which one to use...next chapter, we finally leave the party and more information will unfold.

And thanks to everyone that has reviewed or favorite this story and also put them in their alerts!

See you soon!

PS: I added a cameo and a reference to the games, in order! Cookies to those that guessed what they are! :)

**Summary: **They were two of a kind; a soldier and a noble. One untrusting of the world around her, and another trying to live with the responsibilities of his rank. Their lives held by a thread...easy to break.


	6. Chapter 6

_Trying to understand the world is like trying to know who you are._

_It will take a while. _

**-Unknown**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**-Six-**

**-Developments-**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Morning came a little too early for Noctis, as he stood outside of the Emergency Room alongside Rafe and Logan. Stella had come as well, but had been busy making a few phone calls and had left to talk to someone outside a few minutes ago.

Yesterday, to say the least, had been a disaster. It was his fault, too. If only he had tried to run away from the party, then maybe Xavier wouldn't have been hurt.

_Not that it would have saved anyone…_Noctis thought, sighing.

Yesterday really had been a total disaster.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Glad you could make it, Claire..." Stella said, nodding at her friend as both stood outside the Main Hospital, with the blonde's bodyguards by her side. "It has been a most…horrible day, to say the least." Lightning nodded.

"I hear you…and how is…?"

"Xavier? Oh…the doctor said he suffered a lot of bruises…some internal bleeding…and his leg's bended all over." The Captain flinched unconsciously at that part. "Oh, Claire…don't you beat yourself about that! You saved him. Had not you nor those other guys pulled him out he would be dead!"

"…will he be able to walk?" Lightning asked after a while.

"It depends…the doctor kept on telling us that the body will heal itself…they can only do so much." The taller woman only nodded, before she sighed. She spared a glance at the few bodyguards that were standing outside the hospital doors and two more that were accompanying Stella; a red-haired man and a bald man with glasses.

"Will you be alright staying here, Stella?" Lightning asked her, taking notice of a few PSICOM soldiers that were also guarding the entrance, not counting the room were Jihl Nabaat lay.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure. Besides, I'm worried about Xavier…I want to see that he's alright…and also to keep an eye on Noctis."

"Noctis?"

"My old friend…you might have seen him with Xavier at the party. He's son of the famous Eduardo Calluem…."

"Ah…"

"He believes that it's his fault that Xavier got hurt. Seeing as he made Xavier leave the party to go look for him."

"Not that it would have saved anyone. Had it not been Xavier…it would have been someone else…" Stella could only nod.

"Yes…but you try telling him that…"

_BRING! BRING! BRING!_

Lightning quickly grabbed her phone, nodding to Stella, before answering, "Farron speaking."

"_Light, it's me, Laguna!" _

"What is it, Loire? I don't have time for so—"

"_Captain Basch kidnapped Princess Ashe!" _

"…what?"

"_Basch kidnapped the princess of Damalasca!" _came Laguna again.

"Are you absolutely sure of what you are telling me, Loire?" asked Lighting after a minute of silence, and turning her back on Stella and her bodyguards so they wouldn't hear her conversation with Laguna.

"_Do you have to ask me that! You really think I will make fun of something as serious as this?" _

"Yes."

"_Well, I hate to break it ta ya, darlin', but I'm afraid it's not a joke this time. That guy kidnapped the princess!" _

"When did this happen?"

"_Around last night…while we were busy with the exploding sewers…_" Laguna replied in a defeated tone. _"No one back at the castle found out until it was already morning…we got a call from Amodar requesting everyone back as fast as they could to base. That means you too, soldier." _Lightning sighed, while inside her mind was a total mess trying to figure out what had just been told to her.

Basch couldn't have possibly kidnapped the princess…he was a trustworthy man. A man of honor, who put the welfare of his soldiers over his own. It was just…unbelievable that he would do such a thing.

"_Izana is going to pick you up in a couple of minutes, Light…" _Laguna said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I see…call him for me, tell him that I will be in front of Main Hospital."

"_Understood. See you back in the base, darlin'." _

_CLICK! _

Lightning sighed as she put her cell phone away, and looked back at Stella, noticing the younger woman's concerned glance. "Everything alright?" the blonde asked, getting a frown in return.

"…not exactly…"

…yesterday had been one hell of a day. And it was about to get worse.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone...sorry for not updating in like forever...I seemed to have run out of inspiration for some stories...school's taking it away from me on other things...and well, I'm getting lazy too. But don't fear! I will eventually update my other stories at a later date.<p>

This chapter is short but introduces a new problem...I will eventually update it after all my exams are over...and my lazyness subside...but never fear, I will finish this story!

Next chapter will be longer, trust me. More info. and a few students appearing in the mix.

**Summary: **They were two of a kind; a soldier and a noble. One untrusting of the world around her, and another trying to live with the responsibilities of his rank. Their lives held by a thread...easy to break.


End file.
